


Girls Love Julie

by AnissaDesiree



Series: Everyone Loves Julie [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Blushing, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Family, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gift Giving, Girls Kissing, Girls' Night, Hair Dyeing, Male-Female Friendship, Presents, Secret Crush, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Talking, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnissaDesiree/pseuds/AnissaDesiree
Summary: Susie celebrates her sweet sixteen and shares more than a story with Julie.
Relationships: Julie Kostenko/Susie, Julie/Susie (Dead by Daylight)
Series: Everyone Loves Julie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845139
Kudos: 12





	Girls Love Julie

" **P** illowfight!“, Julie yelled suddenly and shortly afterwards a particularly large down pillow landed in Susie's perplexed face.

"Hey! I wasn't ready,” Susie replied with a laugh and grabbed a pillow to her left. Julie just stuck out her tongue cheekily. „Ha, just you wait!“

While the two girls were dueling each other enthusiastically, the little pointer of the old wooden clock in Susie's room moved to 23. Only one hour left until midnight and Susie, like Julie, would finally be 16 sweet years old.

For the occasion, Mr. and Mrs. Williams allowed their daughter to have a long slumber party with Julie and Joey, although there was an unfortunate catch.

“Too bad Joey had to leave so early. He would totally pull us both off,“ sighed Julie after the two girls dropped exhausted from the pillow fight on Susie's four-poster bed.

"Yeah..." Susie joined Julie's sigh, pressing a pillow to her chest. "Oh man! My parents are so lame sometimes. They're only so stressed out because Joey is a boy. They think we're doing something indecent or something...“

At these words Julie turned to her best friend, her eyebrows wiggling. "Oh wouldn't we?“

Susie giggled and playfully nudged her on the side. "Jules…"

"What? Maybe not Joey and me, but he and you on the other hand..."

Immediately Susie sat up straight while a slight blush rose up her delicate cheeks. "Huh? How do you mean? Joey and me, umm, we're just friends.“

Susie's nervous pawing around made Julie smile. She loved teasing her best friend about the subject. "Suuuure. Friends. Friends who like each other. Who like each other very, very much...“

“Oh, stop it, Jules! I'm not Joey's type. He's a cool daredevil and adrenaline junkie and I’m…” Her nervous tone fell silent and gave way to a dejected one. "Well, I'm just me…“

Julie's smile disappeared and she gently put a hand on Susie's shoulder. "What? You mean the absolutely sweetest, most loyal and best friend in the entire world?“

Susie's cheeks blushed again while she smiled gratefully at Julie, but the dejection did not leave her gaze entirely. "Hmm, unfortunately not everyone thinks that way about me…“

**J** ulie knew exactly what her best friend meant.

The other kids at Ormond High had branded Susie a shy wallflower and social parasite from day one, avoiding her like the plague. But Julie, the pretty and confident girl that she was, didn't care in the least about other people's opinions.

Susie was certain that if Julie hadn't approached her with curiosity and frankness, her situation would probably never have changed for the better.  
She couldn't thank Julie enough.

Shortly after their first meeting, Julie had introduced her to her childhood friend Joey, and the three of them were inseparable ever since.  
From camping by the lake to long movie nights at Julie's to paint ball tournaments in the junkyard, they did practically everything together. And over time, Susie had slipped more and more out of her inconspicuous shell.

"Fuck what other people think, Suse!" Julie steadily met her best friend's blue eyes. "For me and Joey you are one of the most important people ever.“

Susie's eyes glittered and she sniffed briefly to avoid an embarrassing fit of crying. “Thank you, Jules. You both mean the world to me too.“

Julie smiled, taking Susie's hand in hers. "Come on, let's finish the movie before it strikes midnight.“

**S** hortly before the clock hit midnight, the two girls started the countdown and when they reached 0, Julie threw her arms around Susie, beaming.

“Happy birthday, bestie! Joey and I very much hope that you like our present for you.“

Pulling away, Julie reached behind her and happily pushed a small package into Susie's open hands. The birthday girl unwrapped it curiously and her eyes widened when she discovered a small can of hair dye in it.

She stared at the still grinning Julie. "Umm, pink?“

Julie nodded eagerly. "Yeah! This color would look amazing on you. Nothing against your natural light brown hair, but pink would be just… 'wow' to quote Joey.“  
She finished her sentence with a wink.

„Oh, really?" Susie's cheeks flushed when she imagined Joey seeing her with her new hair color for the first time. Biting her lower lip, she grinned at Julie a moment later, her teeth covered with braces. "What are we waiting for then?“

**A** fter less than 30 minutes, Susie's reflection was staring at her with long, bright pink hair.

Julie smiled proudly as she stroked the beautiful straight hair of her best friend. "Joey was right: Wow.“

Susie returned her smile and together they took a few photos, sending one of them to Joey. The enthusiastic response was not long in coming:

“Wow, Suse! Looking good. I told y’all, I have taste. Julie should listen to the best stylist in town more often. Have fun ladies and leave me some cake for tomorrow!“

**I** t was just after 1 a.m. when the two friends painted their nails to Susie's favorite music, a fast and thrilling mix tape with energising songs full of break-neck beats.

The pleasant silence between the girls was broken by Susie, who asked a question that had been on her mind for a long time. "How does the first kiss actually feel like?“

Julie paused in the movement, raising her head. "That came suddenly.“

Susie lowered her gaze briefly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with her not yet painted hand. "Well, I... I ask because I simply don't know. I've never experienced it myself and I am curious…"

Julie's green eyes met Susie's blue ones, seeing the undisguised honesty in them. And the longing.

The older girl smiled gently and continued to paint Susie's right hand the same pink as her hair. "Oh well. It all depends on who you kiss.“

Out of the corner of her eye, Julie saw how Susie unconsciously bit her lower lip. “I had my first kiss when I was 14. During the international student exchange. Do you remember when Javier Fernandez came into our class?“

Susie's eyes widened in recognition. “Javier Fernandez from Spain? Of course, I remember. He looked a bit like a young Enrique Iglesias, don't you think?“

Julie giggled. "Yeah, that's right. From the first moment on I liked him. Apart from his pretty appearance, he exuded a touch of the exotic and the unknown. From the big world out there.“

Julie lost herself in her memories while Susie listened, spellbound. “Then on his last day at Ormond High, when he took me outside to say goodbye, I did it: I grabbed his arm and kissed him. Just like that. It was strange. Neither good nor bad. I mean, I had no deep feelings for him, you know, but nonetheless he gave me the opportunity to taste some of the freedom that I longed for and still do…"

Susie's eyes widened again when she saw Julie's take on that familiar dreamy look.

She and Joey, of course, knew about their best friend's plans. Getting out of Ormond as soon as the three of them finished high school to discover the world and experience adventures together.

She thought of her parents and the increasing number of arguments between them, which were getting more intense with each day passing by.  
Could she just leave them?  
She loved them, yes, but she loved Julie too. And if she was completely honest with herself, almost more so.

Mum and Dad hadn't helped her when she was marginalized, when she was bullied so badly that she was forced to eat outside in the cold by herself.  
No, it was Julie. And after that, it were Julie and Joey. Her best friends. Her rocks in the surf.

Susie couldn't imagine life without her. Without them. Under no circumstances. They were part of her family. Part of herself.

"Hey, Jules..." Susie cleared her throat and Julie blinked back from her dreams to the here and now. "Yes, Suse?“

"Can I wish for something else for my birthday?“

"Sure," Julie replied without further ado.

Gathering all her courage, Susie looked her best friend straight in the eye. "Can you _show_ me what a real first kiss feels like?“

Julie was briefly surprised, but the surprise soon gave way to the deep affection she felt for her best friend. "If you like. Or should we rather call Joey and ask him?“

Susie blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that night and shook her head slightly. "No. Not today. Umm, I mean not that for. Ummm, I mean, maybe someday, but… Well…“

Her once again nervous babbling was silenced by Julie's index finger. "Happy Birthday, Suse.“

And when Julie's lips gently touched hers, Susie knew without a doubt that she would follow Julie to the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Song that inspired this one shot: "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne.  
> Honestly, I feel like Julie's mixtape is full of Avril's songs (especially her being a Canadian singer, lol).  
> Hope you enjoyed it and I would be thrilled, if you leave me a review, so I can improve my writing. Kind regards! <3


End file.
